fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie and her friends have a sleepover (version 2)
One night, Minnie Mouse and her friends, Sawyer, Lola Bunny, Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Tikal the Echidna, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, Princess Sofia, and Judy Hopps were having a sleepover in their treehouse with their best friends, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Minnie was wearing a blue T-shirt and yellow boxers with white butterflies on them. Sawyer was wearing an emerald green sleeveless nightgown. Lola was wearing a purple short-sleeved pajama top, matching shorts, and two matching bows around her ears. Alice was wearing a light blue nightgown. Wendy was wearing a sky-blue frilly, long-sleeved pajama jacket, matching pants, and matching fuzzy slippers. Olivia was wearing baby blue footy pajamas and a matching hair-bow. Lilo was wearing a turquoise short-sleeved nightgown. Kairi was wearing a violet nightgown. Sally was wearing an aquamarine nightgown and matching slippers, Amy was wearing a red undershirt and boxers with pink hearts on them. Tikal was wearing a red long-sleeved pajama jacket and matching pants with balloons on them. Kilala was wearing a pink sleeveless nightgown with a red heart on it. Susan was wearing a blue nightgown and a star necklace. Namine was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue star on it and matching pants. Viper was wearing a jungle green nightgown. Rapunzel was wearing a long-sleeved lavender pajama top with a golden sun on it and matching pants. Anna was wearing a magenta undershirt and blue pajama pants. Merida was wearing a teal flannel nightgown with aqua frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching slippers. Sofia was wearing purple pantalettes, a matching camisole, a sky-blue nightgown, and matching slippers, and Judy was wearing a yellow nightgown, pink pants, and matching slippers. Jim Crow was wearing a clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt. Big Daddy Lou was wearing a large green T-shirt and teal boxer shorts. Reverend Zachariah was wearing a gray nightgown and a matching nightcap. Tyrone was wearing orange long-sleeved pajamas. Timothy was wearing a red flower, purple lei, and green grass skirt as his pajamas, and Lil' Urle was wearing purple footy pajamas. Twilight Sparkle was wearing a purple nightgown with stars on it and lavender pantalettes. Rainbow Dash was wearing blue pajamas with lightning bolts on them. Rarity was wearing a pink nightgown, matching curlers, baby pink pantalettes, and a yellow sleeping mask. Fluttershy was wearing light pink pajamas with butterflies on them. Sunset Shimmer was wearing magenta pajamas with a red and yellow sun on it. Applejack was wearing orange pajamas, and Pinkie Pie was wearing blue pajamas with balloons on them. Tonight, they were having fun by having a pillow fight, watching movies, playing video games, telling ghost stories, eating pizza and other snacks, and making shadow puppets. They had a great time. Minnie, Sawyer, Lola, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Sally, Amy, Tikal, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, Sofia, and Judy fell asleep. And so did Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. They all fell asleep for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cute stuff Category:Sleepover Stuff